


Eggs

by Casei_Solus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Blow Jobs, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Infertility, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casei_Solus/pseuds/Casei_Solus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is out of eggs, so he has to get more. Then things go horribly, horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

Eggs.

That’s what this was all about.

It was the weekend - Cas’s day off. Good thing, too: he’d worked late the night before. That’s why he was sleeping in.

Dean, however, hadn’t been able to sleep for one reason or another. He just felt weird that morning, he supposed. Either way, after sneaking out of bed to avoid waking his Alpha, he’d skipped downstairs. If he couldn’t sleep, he might as well do something useful - and that meant pancakes. Lots and lots of thick, golden pancakes. Pancakes with chocolate chips in them for himself, and then pancakes with blueberries for Cas. He even knew exactly how many to make for each of them.

One problem, though.

Eggs.

He’d thought he’d have enough for the batter. Turns out: nope. The last couple in the carton were broken, leaving him short.

Not a big deal, though. There was a small convenience store at the end of the block, he’d just need to get dressed and go. It shouldn’t take him more than ten minutes round trip - three there, couple minutes in the queue, three back. Easy.

Well, he was right about one thing. It did take three minutes to get there.

But that’s when he figured something out. Why he was feeling weird. Why everyone at the store was giving him strange, lecherous looks.

It was the pills that’d done it. He and Cas had been trying for pups and were having trouble, so Dean’d started taking fertility supplements. Must’ve fucked up his cycle.

So there he was, carton of eggs in one hand, wallet in the other, with his legs tightening as he felt slick drip down, hot and wet.

Dean was in heat. And he needed to get home. Now.

He’d paid for the eggs just as fast as he could, rushing out the door and breaking into a sprint.

He didn’t make it far.

Then he felt it. A hand grabbing his arm, yanking him aside, pinning his chest against a wall. He was so weak, mind so hazy. Around him, the scent of aroused Alpha and old smoke. He shivered. It was getting so hot.

Then, then everything became a blur. He vaguely remembered trying to plead with his assailant, vaguely remembered his jeans being loosed, vaguely remembered the sound of a foreign voice, vaguely remembered being thrust into, again and again.

But he remembered the knot. Deep inside him, coming thickly.

He felt sick. Felt sick that this was happening, that someone was doing this. That part of his heat-addled mind almost wanted it.

That was when someone must have called out to his assailant, telling them to get a move on. Like that, the knot was viciously ripped out of him, long before it should have been, tearing his channel.

It hurt like hell.

He didn’t remember falling to the ground in a mess of slick, sweat, and blood as his assailant left. All he knew was that he needed to get home. He feebly pulled his pants up and grabbed the eggs before stumbling back to his house, shaking uncontrollably.

The pain was so intense he almost passed out.

But at last, he reached the foyer and shut the door behind him before finally collapsing to the ground in agony, dropping the carton, its broken contents leaking out.

He didn’t go unconscious, though. He just went numb.

_________________________________________

Castiel awoke to the sound of a dull _thud_. With a shake of his head, he was awake, suddenly aware of a sweet, intoxicating scent permeating the house, thick and heavy.

His Dean was in heat. Early.

He thought of his Omega and smiled, standing and putting on his robe. But that’s when he smelled something wrong.

There was a strange scent in the house. One that reeked of smoke.

And distress.

“Dean?” He called out. There was no answer.

Something was wrong.

His stomach tied itself in knots as Cas rushed downstairs. Dean wasn’t in the kitchen, despite the ingredients laid out neatly on the counter.

“Dean!” He shouted, running through the house.

Then he turned the corner.

For a moment, Cas was frozen, color draining from his face as he looked at his beloved Omega, crumpled on the floor in a shivering, catatonic, blood-soaked heap.

“Dean!” He finally shouted, rushing to his Omega’s side, cradling his head in his arms. “Dean, Dean, answer me,” he said, looking down at him, stroking his face, his eyes open but unfocused.

Finally, Dean’s mind seemed to return to reality and he locked eyes with his Alpha. “Cas…” he whispered weakly, curling himself closer.

Cas held his Omega tightly, looking around at the mess.

He didn’t need to guess what had happened. He could smell the foreign Alpha’s scent all over Dean.

“Shh,” Cas whispered, trying to soothe the traumatized Omega, “it’s alright, now. I’ve got you.”

Despite everything, Cas could still smell Dean’s heat, feel it deeply affecting him, making him hard. Dean instinctively nuzzled the growing bulge.

But they couldn’t do much about it. Not right now.

Judging by the blood that had by now stopped pooling around his mate’s waist, Cas knew that not only had the strange Alpha knotted his Omega, he’d torn him.

The very idea made the hair at the back of his neck bristle with fury.

_No, not now._

Now, he needed to take care of Dean. His Omega was badly hurt, ripped open, and in shock. Despite his heat, they couldn’t breed - it would just injure him further.

“Shhh,” Cas said, taking a deep breath in an attempt to cool his instincts down even as Dean’s scent set them on fire.

He needed to get Dean to a hospital. A torn Omega in heat was serious - without medical help, he could inadvertently maim himself without being able to help it. As it was, even if nothing like this had happened, by the end of heat Dean would be fucked almost raw. With a torn channel?

“I’ve got you, it’s okay,” Cas said, standing and pulling his mate up with him. “I’m gonna take you to the hospital, so I need you to stand up for a minute, okay?”

Dean merely whimpered, nuzzling at him fervently.

Cas gently set his Omega down in the backseat, gingerly curling his legs up so he would fit. Despite Cas’s tenderness, the Omega still hissed in pain.

And that’s when he smelled it. The change in scent.

Cas went pale. “Oh fuck…”

Dean looked at him, noticing his mate’s horror. “Cas, Cas what’s wrong?”

Slowly, he looked over at his Omega. His precious omega. “Dean,” he spoke, voice barely above a whisper. “You’re pregnant.”

_________________________________________

The next week was a blur. Dean had to be heavily tranquilized to keep him from hurting himself in his heat - the damn thing was supposed to stop upon catching, but the supplements must’ve fucked that up, too. Made him overcompensate.

Even when he was fairly lucid, he didn’t speak much. He mostly stared ahead and grasped for his Alpha. He was silent for over a week after being released from the hospital, lost in depression. Cas would often sit by him, just holding him, letting him know he was there. The Alpha didn’t need to say anything, he just had to let Dean work through it. Dean himself barely moved or acknowledged him.

That is, until today. Today, when Cas got home from work, Dean embraced his Alpha tightly as hot tears streamed down his face.

“I’m sorry, Cas, I’m sorry…” he said after a long pause. Before his Alpha could say anything, though, he continued. “Why am I so fucked up, Cas?” he said, swallowing. “Why am I so broken?”

“Dean, Dean, you aren’t broken,” Cas said, gently running his hand through his Omega’s hair and kissing his head. “These things happen.”

“No!” he said, shaking his head. “Not that. I mean me. I can’t give you pups, and when we try I end up…” he said, grasping his belly, “with _someone else’s_ ,” he spat.

“It’ll be okay, Dean,” Cas said, soothingly. His chest ached seeing Dean like this. “We’ll get through this. If you want to terminate the pregnancy, we’ll schedule a time. If you want to keep them, we’ll -”

“I don’t want to carry his pups!” Dean shouted.

“Okay, then,” Cas said, stroking Dean’s face, gently wiping away his tears.

After a long silence, Dean spoke again. “You deserve so much better.”

“Don’t say that.”

“You don’t understand, Cas!” he said, voice cracking. His body began to shake. “The doctor… the doctor said I only had a few viable eggs left.” He swallowed. His next words came out as little more than a thin whisper. “What if he took them?”

“Dean, no, it’s okay,” Cas said, forcing himself to remain composed even as a lump grew in his throat. “We’ll be alright. You aren’t broken. Look at me,” Cas said. Obediently, his Omega straightened and met his gaze. The Alpha cupped his mate’s face in his hands. “You are not broken,” he said, giving him a chaste kiss, leaning his forehead against his mate. “I love you,” he breathed. “There’s no other mate I could possibly want. I mean that.”

Dean fell against his Alpha’s shoulder, holding him close and kissing his neck. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But what if I’m out of eggs, Cas? I don’t want you to get a surrogate or a breeder, I-” he swallowed. “I want to be the one to carry your pups.”

“You will,” Cas comforted.

“You don’t know that.”

“Maybe,” he said, running his lips along the shell of his Omega’s ear. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t try.”

“Right. You can’t even fuck me for another four days,” Dean said, repeating what the doctor had said.

“If you’re up for it.”

Dean growled. “I’m so useless, can’t even fuck me, I-”

Before he could continue, Cas whispered in his ear, “not in the ass, at least.”

Dean straightened and looked at him, eyebrow cocked. A slow smile spread across his face.

“It’s been two weeks,” Cas said, his voice growing commanding and deep as he grabbed his Omega’s jaw. “Hope that mouth of yours can still open wide enough.”

Dean grinned, wet eyes brightening.

“Take your shirt off,” Cas ordered as he slid off his suit jacket and loosened his tie, making his way upstairs towards their room. Dean immediately complied, following behind him like an eager puppy. As they neared the bed, Cas grabbed his Omega’s collar and pulled him in tight for a voracious, hungry kiss.

It’d been so long.

The Alpha forced himself to stop, allowing Dean to continue kissing down the side of his face to his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He let himself collapse backwards onto the bed, his Omega on top of him, clawing at his dress shirt buttons. Cas watched as Dean finally undid his shirt, kissing and nipping and licking his way down his chest.

At last, Dean finally reached the belt of his slacks, ravenously undoing the clasp as he mouthed at the growing bulge with such intensity as to make the Alpha arch his neck back in pleasure. He let out a low growl.

There was no way he was going to last long.

At last, he felt Dean’s warm tongue lick at the slit of his hardening cock. Cas immediately buried a hand in his Omega’s hair, grasping it and running his thumb through the prickly softness.

Without warning, Cas thrust his hips and shoved Dean’s head down to take his cock, forcing him to adopt his rhythm. He was so warm and wet, and his low whines rumbled against him. He was so fucking tight.

No, he wasn’t going to last long at all.

“Take it,” he snarled, finally thrusting down to the hilt, locking his knot inside his mate and coming with a loud moan, arching his back and gritting his teeth.

When he finally relaxed, twitching slightly, he looked down at his mate, who met his gaze with adoring, loving eyes. He reached down to caress his cheek.

“You look so good with my knot in your mouth,” he said. Dean leaned into his hand as best he could, whimpering with pleasure, struggling to breathe with his Alpha’s cock down his throat.

The knot didn’t last long, so once he went down enough, he pulled Dean off of him. As he did so, the Omega stole one last lick at his slit, sending a shiver through the Alpha. Dean grinned mischievously.

“You’ll pay for that,” Cas said, grabbing the omega and yanking him up and onto his side, spooning him. The Alpha then growled fiercely into his ear. “Did you think I wasn’t going to take care of you?” he asked.

“How?” Dean asked, almost amused at the question. He just assumed he wasn’t going to get to come until he was better.

Cas chucked dryly and, without warning, reached one hand to palm the bulge in his mate’s jeans, making Dean gasp in surprise and pleasure.

Cas never touched his cock.

“Cas…” the Omega mewled pitifully, forcing the Alpha to shift his hips away from his Omega. He couldn’t let himself tease at Dean’s sore hole.

Slowly, torturously slowly, Cas unbuttoned his mate’s jeans.

“You’d better be ready next heat,” he spoke into the omega’s ear, licking at the shell. “Because one way or another I’ll fill you so full of pups you’ll barely be able to stand by the end of it.”

The Omega keened as Cas finally started to play with his now free dick, only touching him lightly, tantalizingly.

“Even if I have to get you implanted with eggs, I don’t care. I’m gonna breed you raw.”

“Please…” Dean breathed.

Cas finally looked down at his mate’s cock. An Omega’s dick was naturally smaller than an Alpha’s, and only slightly less sensitive. He hadn’t really played with it before, but looking at it now he didn’t see why. It was such a cute little prick.

“You like it when I touch your useless dick?”

Dean nodded with a needy whine.

At that, Cas took his hand away from his Omega, who whimpered in protest. He lifted his hand up to his mate’s lips.

“Lick,” he commanded. Immediately, the omega started lapping desperately at his Alpha’s hand, getting it nice and wet.

Cas chuckled. “Such a desperate little slut.” At last, though, he pulled away, hovering his hand less than an inch away from his mate’s already leaking cock.

“You may come when I say, not a second before,” he ordered, his Omega nodding vigorously. “Say it,” he demanded.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean whispered.

At that, Cas grasped onto his omega firmly, sending a shudder piercing through him. The Alpha immediately began to work, pumping, twisting, thumbing his omega’s slit as his mate writhed beneath him, moaning with need.

“Still,” he commanded. Instantly, Dean stopped moving, save for a few twitches, his breathing hitching in his throat. He keened pathetically.

God, seeing his mate like this, so obedient, shaking with effort to stay motionless and keep from coming…? It was almost too much.

Cas let out a low groan.

At that, Dean bit his lip, straining with exertion.

Finally, Cas took mercy.

“Come, needy little bitch.”

Dean cried out as he came hotly into his Alpha’s hand. The Omega quivered and whimpered softly in his Alpha’s arms.

“So submissive,” Cas praised him, kissing him gently. He lifted his come-soaked hand to his omega’s lips. “See how you taste.”

Obediently, Dean lapped at his Alpha’s hand, licking his palm and sucking at his fingers clean.

“Good boy,” he said, cuddling his mate close. “So good for me,” he said, kissing his neck before relaxing against him. Like this, they breathed together softly, drifting off.

Minutes later, though, Dean spoke. “Did you mean that?”

“Hmm?” Cas said, not opening his eyes.

“What you said. Getting eggs implanted in me, if I need it?”

“Of course,” he said, giving him, a gentle kiss.

“But that’s expensive.”

At this, Cas turned his mate’s head to look him in the eye. “If you need eggs, we’ll get you eggs. I don’t give a damn how much they cost,” he said before sliding down to his ear to whisper warmly, “If you want to carry my pups, you will.”

He could feel his mate relax in his grasp as Dean settled his head back down, eyes staring forward.

At last, the Omega shut them, breathing softly. “I love you.”

The warm sincerity of his voice caught Cas off-guard. He held his mate closer, nuzzling into his cheek.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://alphacasandomegadean.tumblr.com/post/123335762602/eggs).


End file.
